


Puto día de mierda

by TheHT



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hay un cameo de Comisario obviamente, es todo angst, no sé si cuenta como alicia/german, pero lo marco así, pq hay cosas sobre ellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHT/pseuds/TheHT
Summary: Ojalá no se hubiese movido de ese momento. Tal vez si no se hubiese forzado a si misma a levantarse y salir de la casa ese día de mierda habría acabado allí.------------Alicia el día de la muerte de Germán.
Relationships: Germán/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Puto día de mierda

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué demonios he escrito esto pero ahí va. Llevo con esto en mi ordenador por semanas pero no lo quería colgar porque no podía releerlo porque es saaad. Alicia es una badass pero cuando se pone triste me rompe el corazón y yo vengo y me escribo un fic todo de eso heyyyyy

Alicia miró al frente, con la vista desenfocada. Podía registrar el movimiento a menos de un metro de ella, pero sus ojos no se podían centrar. Su mente no se podía centrar. Intuía el movimiento de la tela, oía su sonido de fondo. Estaba ausente. Todo se movía a cámara lenta.

Su mirada atravesó todo hasta llegar a la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso. El sol brillaba, pero no hacía tanto calor como para hacerla sudar. Veía las hojas verdes de un árbol bailar con la leve brisa fuera de la habitación. Parecía que se rieran de ella, llenas de vida y de color, aleteando. Todo el día parecía una broma pesada.

Se había despertado sola en la cama, abrazando la almohada en vez del cuerpo caliente al que estaba acostumbrada. Le dolía la espalda, por la posición, por su barriga, por todo… Después de intentar aislarse del mundo enterrando la cara en la almohada, tuvo que salir disparada al baño. A los casi seis meses de embarazo, tenía la esperanza de que las náuseas pararan, pero nada. Se pasó en el suelo del baño con la cabeza apoyada en la taza del váter media hora, una hora, dos… no lo sabía. El sabor ácido del vómito le daba nuevas arcadas y aún más mezcladas con las lágrimas y los mocos que resbalaban por su cara. Se dejó caer de lado en el suelo frío del baño, un pequeño escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda al entrar en contacto con su piel sudorosa.

Ojalá no se hubiese movido de ese momento. Tal vez si no se hubiese forzado a si misma a levantarse y salir de la casa ese día de mierda habría acabado allí.

Pero Alicia había dicho sus votos y los mantenía. Creía en ellos y en la persona a la que se los había dicho. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Así que se levantó. Se enjuagó la boca y se miró al espejo frente a ella. Bajo la fina capa de sudor tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la piel brillante, pero eso no hacía que se le notaran menos las ojeras o los ojos enrojecidos. Suspiró mientras se enjuagaba toda la cara con agua fría.

Como un autómata, volvió a la habitación y abrió el armario. Sacó ropa al azar, sin mirar al otro lado del mueble. Se vistió y se maquilló, borrando cualquier indicio de cansancio. Todo era mecánico. Se hizo una tostada que tiró cuando no pudo tragar ni un bocado gracias al nudo permanente bloqueando su garganta, y se tomó un vaso de zumo. Le dio de comer a Comisario. Salió de casa, se subió al coche, lo encendió. No prestó más atención que la estrictamente necesaria al conducir al hospital, la ruta ya convertida en rutina. Entró en el hospital y giró a mano izquierda. Caminó varios minutos hasta llegar a la habitación, lejos de aquellas con pacientes que todavía tenían esperanza de ser salvados. Se paró frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y la abrió con una sonrisa.

Dejó que su expresión volviera a caer cuando vio que su marido estaba inconsciente en la cama. Una enfermera se le acercó y le tocó el brazo. Le negó con la cabeza. “Le hemos subido la dosis de morfina, para que esté más cómodo.” Salió y dejó a Alicia sola.

Alicia se pasó la mañana intercalando entre sentarse en la incómoda silla de hospital, echarse en la cama en el poco espacio que quedaba y yendo al baño. Antes del mediodía, la mano que había estado aguantando por horas se movió un poco. La apretó con suavidad. Los ojos que habían estado cerrados parpadearon lentamente, como si fueran pegajosos, hasta que se centraron en ella.

Alicia le ofreció una sonrisa húmeda. Se pasaba los días en una habitación que, de no ser por los constantes pitidos y sonidos de respiradores y máquinas, parecería muerta. Vacía. La vida en esa habitación era artificial. Por eso, siempre que vislumbraba un retazo de vida, de voluntad propia, no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. “Hola, cariño.” Lo saludó. Él intentó contestar, pero no salía nada de su boca seca. Alicia le alcanzó un vaso de agua con una pajita y se la llevó a los labios para ayudarle a beber.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Entonces, Alicia empezó tararear una canción. A Germán siempre le había gustado su voz. Según él, el momento en que se dio cuenta que le iba a pedir matrimonio fue el día que la llevó a cantar a un bar de karaoke y ella se subió al escenario con una bebida en la mano y anunció que le dedicaba a él la canción. Le cantó una canción de Pimpinela. Después de unas bebidas, acabaron subiendo los dos juntos e intentaron cantar un dueto, los dos partiéndose de la risa con el contraste entre la voz dulce de Alicia y las notas desafinadas de Germán. Secándose la lágrima que le caía por la mejilla, Alicia se dio cuenta que esa era la canción que estaba tarareando. Paró en seco cuando oyó la voz de Germán, muy bajo, pero sin lugar a dudas. “¿Qué?”

Se acercó más para escucharlo mejor. Le habían advertido que podría delirar, y como persona realista sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitar la pequeña chispa de esperanza que se encendía en su corazón cuando intentaba hablar. Sabía que no iba a ponerse de pie y caminar, pero al menos podía permitirse la pequeña ilusión de una despedida, por breve que fuera. “Pon…“ la voz raposa sonó con esfuerzo, “las noticias.”

Germán no podía ni abrir los ojos del esfuerzo. Alicia dejó que cayeran un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. No se preocupó en secarlas. Germán no tardó en volver dormirse.

Con esas palabras, Alicia sabía que ya no quedaba nada del hombre al que se había casado. Ni rastro de esa mirada traviesa o de los largos discursos que improvisaba en las discusiones en comidas familiares. Sólo una cáscara frágil, flaca y amarilla, solo mantenida con vida gracias a unas máquinas. Cada pequeño movimiento le costaba más y el esfuerzo en mantenerse con vida lo consumía a su vez.

Alicia se aseguró que estuviera bien dormido y se levantó. Fue hacia la recepción. “Estoy lista.”

“¿Segura?”

Si se lo volvían a preguntar, sabía que se echaría atrás, así que cogió y firmó rápidamente los papeles que le estaban siendo ofrecidos. Los dejó y volvió a la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Las siguientes horas sentada en la silla se estiraron y estrecharon como un muelle. Los enfermeros quitaron todos los aparatos menos el monitor cardíaco. Pasaron los minutos y quería gritar escuchando la respiración rota y encharcada delante suyo. Cada vez más costosa, esa respiración era horrorosa. Horrible como sonido, y más espantoso que el sonido que cualquier monstruo de película, porque no había nada más real que la muerte teniendo lugar delante suyo.

Como parte de la policía, no era la primera vez que Alicia presenciaba una muerte. Aún así, esta era la más espantosa de todas. Ningún compañero caído podía compararse al hombre con el que iba a hacerse vieja, mucho menos un criminal. Una muerte rápida, por sangrienta que fuera, no se comparaba a la tortura que era contar las respiraciones una a una durante horas, sin saber cuál sería la última.

Y después de horas mordiéndose el labio, el monitor dejó de pitar. Había una extraña paz en el silencio solo roto por el pitido constante de esa línea plana. A diferencia de los programas de televisión que a veces miraban, no entró un grupo de técnicos con las palas para revivirlo, seguidos de médicos frenéticos por salvar su vida. Entraron dos enfermeras y desconectaron el monitor del dedo huesudo.

De repente esas horas parecían demasiado cortas. El tiempo que se había mantenido en vida ya no eran horas eternas sino unos meros segundos que se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por egoísta que fuera, deseó no haber firmado los papeles. Quería levantarse y volver a enchufarle todas las máquinas, seguir oyendo sus constantes vitales. Volver a tener esperanza por que abriera los ojos, por que le hablara, le apretara la mano. Le aquejaba la duda. ¿Y si hubiesen encontrado una manera de salvarle? Tal vez un diagnóstico distinto, una cura experimental. Le rondaban por la cabeza mil posibilidades remotas que le decían que había firmado demasiado pronto.

Miró a la cara de Germán, por fin en paz, sin todo ese dolor por el esfuerzo en aguantar. Eso le respondía todas las preguntas en su cabeza; tal vez había tardado demasiado.

Después de mirarlo unos segundos, sintió una especie de alivio y dejó de sentir parte de ese peso que llevaba cargando en el pecho desde hacía ya unos meses. Ese ardor que había notado en el pecho se fue apagando y quedó… nada. Tampoco estaba la tristeza que uno esperaría frente a la muerte de un ser querido. Ni rabia, ni amor. Sólo una quietud inmensa.

Alicia miró al frente, con la vista desenfocada. Podía registrar el movimiento a menos de un metro de ella, pero sus ojos no se podían centrar. Su mente no se podía centrar. Intuía el movimiento de la tela, oía su sonido de fondo. Estaba ausente. Todo se movía a cámara lenta.

Su mirada atravesó todo hasta llegar a la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso. El sol brillaba, pero no hacía tanto calor como para hacerla sudar. Veía las hojas verdes de un árbol bailar con la leve brisa fuera de la habitación. Parecía que se rieran de ella, llenas de vida y de color, aleteando. Después de un día de mierda, eso era justo lo que necesitaba: la naturaleza burlándose de ella de otra manera más. Unas putas hojas tenían derecho a vivir y ser alegres, pero no Germán. No ella. Tenía ganas de levantarse y arrancar todas las hojas de cada árbol de Madrid con sus propias manos, gritarles que dejaran de mofarse en su cara de cómo gozaban de vida sin siquiera intentarlo.

Así que se levantó para salir de la habitación. Las piernas le fallaron y una enfermera la sujetó antes que se cayera al suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Por segunda vez en el día le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas, esta vez bajando hasta el cuello de su jersey, se le entrecortaba la respiración y se aferraba con una mano al brazo de la silla, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos perdieron el color. Esa paz momentánea se había acabado gracias a las malditas hojas, y ahora sentía todo, demasiado a la vez. Notaba el nudo desde su estómago a la garganta; el ardor detrás de sus ojos; el frío, cada vez más helado, extendiéndose de sus extremidades hasta el pecho, donde ardía. Por alguna maldita razón, todos sus sentimientos habían decidido salir corriendo y allí estaba ella, catatónica, incapaz de moverse y con una ráfaga de memorias cortándola más por su interior.

A medida que veía desaparecer a Germán debajo de la manta blanca, venían los recuerdos. Con los pies, volvía a ver a Germán caminar hacia el altar, desde lejos, escondida detrás de una columna, porque tenía que escaparse para verlo. Le taparon las piernas y volvió al sofá de su casa, donde apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo para ver películas. Cuando desaparecían su pecho y sus brazos, sintió cómo la abrazaba después de tener un mal día, el primer paso para sentirse mejor. La cara fue lo último, con todas las memorias de sonrisas, charlas, besos, tristeza, alegría y enfado. Entonces solo quedó una sábana blanca con relieve en medio de la habitación.

La enfermera la había sentado e intentado secar la cara con varios pañuelos, pero tuvo que dejar de intentarlo para ayudar a pasar el cuerpo del difunto a una camilla y transportarlo al sótano. “¿Quiere que le dejemos un rato más?”

Alicia la miró con exasperación. “¿Qué?” No entendía por qué querría mirar durante más rato al cuerpo de su esposo fallecido. Ya no estaba allí. Ya no había esperanzas para ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué demonios ganaba con mirar a esa tela sin vida? “No. Llévenselo.” Dijo entrecortadamente. Alicia escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo después de sacarlo de la habitación diligentemente.

Cuando no oyó más pasos, se las apañó para levantarse y caminar hacia la cama vacía. Se estiró en ella, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Apestaba a sudor y a enfermedad, pero todavía quedaba un rastro del olor de Germán. La agarró con más fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho, como si lo estuviera abrazando a él. Gritó a la almohada hasta deshacerse otra vez en lágrimas. Esta vez, se permitió soltar cada sollozo que se presentaba, cada gemido y cada quejido hasta quedarse vacía y exhausta.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, tiró los zapatos al suelo y fue directa a tirarse a la cama en la misma posición que en el hospital. Había un vacío con la forma de Germán en la cama doble. Cerró los ojos e intentó borrar ese puto día de mierda de su memoria, pero sabía que era imposible.

Una eternidad después, sintió como un peso hundía la cama a sus pies y se enroscaba tras sus piernas con un ronroneo. Se le escapó una lágrima.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
